Lucky Bloody Stars
by USMAnime1
Summary: (Warning: CHARACTER DEATHS) Over the 4 years of high school, Tsukasa Hiiragi has been picked on by her group of friends. While the group may have intended for these comments to go unnoticed, Tsukasa has taken them to heart and now plots to kill her friends and family. First on her list: her sister, Kagami Hiiragi.
1. The Sister

Chapter 1: The Sister

It would be easy to believe, easy to think that the girl might kill herself. Dislike by boys and within striking distance from home, Kagami Hiiragi was the perfect victim for the first of many "accidental" deaths.

These thoughts ran through her head as Tsukasa Hiiragi sat at her desk in Class B. For many years Tsukasa had been nagged on and made fun of by people that she used to regard as friends and family. However, she was reaching her mental limit and decided to put an end to it.

"Everyone believes that I'm just a cute little airhead," thought Tsukasa, "Little do they know, that these days will be their last."

That night, while her sister was busy with her homework, Tsukasa began planning her first attempt at murder. She that her sister would be a formidable opponent in a direct conflict so she devised a sneakier idea.

"I could try hanging her from the shower rod in our tub," she thought. "However, the body would be found as soon as someone else tried to take a shower." Sensing the plan was doomed to fail, she continued her planning. Six hours later, the plan was complete, and it would all happen tomorrow evening.

"Good morning Sis!" Tsukasa said as she rushed to the breakfast table early the next morning. She knew that to keep Kagami in the dark, she would have to be her normal self throughout the day.

"Good morning Tsukasa," replied Kagami, wondering why her sister was up so early. "Are you ready for school?"

"Yup sis, Let's go!"

That evening after the rest of the house had gone to sleep, Kagami sat in her room reading one of the new manga that Konata Izumi had lent her. It was a new horror volume in which the killer was the protagonist's sister. It had a great plot and suspenseful panels. Little did she know, but Kagami's world and that manga were about to become very real.

Since her sister seemed to be preoccupied with the manga in front of her, she did not hear the door open quietly as Tsukasa crept in.

"Sis, can I come in?" asked Tsukasa as she leaned through the door. Slightly startled, Kagami immediately hid the manga and covered it with her pillow.

"Sure, come on in," she responded. "What do you need?" Her back to Tsukasa, Kagami could not see the murderous intent in her sister's eyes as Tsukasa's pupils trained in on her target.

"Oh nothing Sis, just wanted to talk." With that Tsukasa grabbed Kagami, slapped a piece of tape on her mouth, tied her wrists behind her back, and threw her on the bed.

"Mumble, Mumble!" Kagami screamed into the tape on her mouth.

"Oh don't you worry Sis, it will all be over soon. You know how you and Kona-chan are always making fun of me?" Tsukasa inquired of her sister. "Well, I've had enough and now I'm putting an end to my suffering through putting you down. All I had to do was find the right way to do it and make it look like a suicide."

Kagami began to mumble things that may have been some sort of apology, but all Tsukasa could hear was gibberish because of that lovely tape that fit so well over her "older" sister's mouth.

"Shut up, you self righteous bitch!" said Tsukasa, grabbing Kagami by the throat. Tsukasa dragged her sister to the middle of the small room, under the hanging fan, and began to tie Kagami's long twin tailed hair into a noose shaped around her sister's throat. She reinforce the "hair noose" with rope to make sure that it actually did the job. She then proceeded to tie both the hair and rope from one of the blades of the overhead fan. Tugging on the hair to ensure the security of the noose, Tsukasa ripped off the tape over her sister's mouth and walked over to the switch on the wall.

"Wait Tsukasa," pleaded Kagami, "Let me down and I promise that we won't make fun of you anymore."

"No, I've had it!" Tsukasa responded to her sister. "After tonight, you won't be able to make fun of me ever again!" With those final words, Tsukasa flipped the fan switch to ON. At first the fan had trouble with Kagami's weight, but it eventually started to spin, slowly at first, but soon it gained speed. As the blades spun faster and faster, Kagami could feel the noose tightening around her neck.

"Tsukasa! We never really meant any of those things we said," Kagami choked out, but she could tell that her sister was already too far gone for anything she said to have any effect. Realizing that these may be her final moments, Kagami began saying her goodbyes to her friends and family. Suddenly, her thoughts fell silent. "Snap!"

That was it; the sound that Tsukasa had longed to hear. The sound of the breaking of her sister's neck was a long awaited relief. She flipped the fan switch OFF and the blades began to slow. After the fan had stopped, she checked to see if the deed was done. The proof she wanted materialized in the form of a puddle of urine and feces on the floor, compliments of Kagami's loss of bowel control. Lifeless, her sister's body hung in the room for the rest of the night. Satisfied with herself, Tsukasa cleaned herself up and went back to her bedroom.

Tsukasa awoke to the horrified screams of her mother's voice.

"What is going on here!" cried Mrs. Hiiragi. "My baby girl, oh my girl is dead." Her sobs rang through the house like the sound of morbid church bells. While Mrs. Hiiragi continued with her sobbing, consoled by her two elder daughters, Mr. Hiiragi cut down his daughter's lifeless body from the fan and laid her on the bed.

Later that night, Tsukasa snuck into Kagami's room. Walking over to the bed, she saw her sister's body lying there. An air of satisfaction came over Tsukasa's body as she reveled in the fact that she had just completed the first step in her plans. Now, she would take out the rest of her group, Konata-chan and Miyuki. Somewhere, deep inside the confines of Tsukasa's mind, the real Tsukasa cries.


	2. The Gamer

**Chapter 2: The Gamer**

The next morning, Tsukasa sits at her desk in Class B. Around her sit her two friends, Miyuki and Konata. They try to console her after her loss of her sister, Kagami.

"Tsukasa-chan, I'm so sorry about Kagami-san," said Miyuki through her bawling tears.

"Yeah, definitely sucks about Kagami," spouted Konata. "What an lame way for her to go out, I always imagined her head blowing up from how red it used to get."

"Yeah, I'm so dad about my Sis, but I know that she's in a better place," lied the fake Tsuakasa. It was amazing, no one even suspected that she had actually killed Kagami. It sent waves of pleasure through Tsukasa's body to know that she had gotten away with her first murder. However, now she turned her attention to Konata Izumi. Konata would be a little more difficult to kill, but Tsukasa an idea that just might work. That night, she developed a plan to murder Konata indirectly with something very close to her heart.

That evening, Konata was sitting at her computer, in the middle of her newest PC game when she heard a noise outside. Suspicious and a bit curious she went out to check what made the sound. She walked around the back of her house, near the fuse box, where she heard the noise come from. In the shadows, a figure lurked just out of sight of the young blue haired girl.

"Is anyone there?" Konata asked.

"...silence."

Satisfied with her investigation, Konata returned inside to her game.

Outside, emerging from the shadows, Tsukasa moved silently through the back yard and up to the fuse box. Once she reached the box, she pulled out a small device from her skirt pocket. Upon careful inspection, the device seemed to be a power surge clip, a device that stores power in the device itself until the user flipped the switch to release the stored energy. Tsukasa attached the clip to the fuses that supplied power to the Izumi household and watched as the electrical power began to build up in the small device.

"1,000 volts; 2,000 volts...; " whispered Tsukasa in anticipation.

Inside, Konata continued to play her game. Area after area, level after level, Konata climbed through the storyline of the game. After a few hours of playing, she had finally made it to the final boss.

"Yes! I made it! Now to defeat the final boss!"

Now begins the final chapter of Legend of Kelda.

Our hero, Slinc enters the castle of the evil lord Kranon. Armed with a multiple of weapons and tools acquired over the course of his quest, Slinc challenges Kranon in the final battle. Swords clash and magic flies as the two battle fiercely for what seemed like hours. Both sides beaten and battered, each warrior calls upon the ancient might of the three spheres of power. The two powers collide in a fantatstic display of colors and sparks.

After the dust settles, Slinc stands victorious over the evil Kranon. With the defeat of the dark lord, the princess Kelda, who was held captive, is set free. To reward Slinc for his heroic rescue, Kelda gives the hero a kiss. Konata, still in the dream world of the game, leaned forward to pretend as though she was receiving the kiss from the princess.

Outside, Tsukasa still waits on the power overcharger.

"11,000 volts; 12,000 volts; ...15,000 volts! Finally! It's ready."

As the charge reached the max limit, Tsukasa released the charge with a flip of the switch. The built up power surged through the fuse box and shot through the Izumi residence, disabling most electrical appliances. Just as Konata put her lips to her computer screen to receive her digital kiss, the power surge blew through her surge protector and entered her computer. Inside the machine, the computer's system overloaded and caused the hard drive to fry instantly. At the same moment, the screen of the monitor shattered, sending pieces of glass into Konata's right eye, her mouth and her face. One such piece of the glass penetrated all the way through her skull and into her brain. The combination of pain and electrical shock caused Konata to fly from her chair and hit the opposite wall where the door stood. Screaming in pain, she tried to get off of the wall, but failed to achieve her goal. Looking down, she realized that her small body was impaled upon a series of door hangars which she normally would have used to hang clothes on. Realizing her time had come, she hung there thinking to herself. Just then, her phone rang.

"Hi Kona-chan," said a deep voice that Konata didn't recognize. "This is Tsuakasa, and I believe your game is over. It was I who just made your life a little "shocking." If you're wondering why I would do this, then let me clear it up for you. I'm tired of you guys making fun of me and I've decided to get rid of you all in the most absolute way. Ultimately, your death will cut out a bit of my endless torture."

"It was you who killed Kagami then?" inquired Konata through the small streams of blood flowing down her face.

"Yes, I killed her. She hung quite a while from that fan before her neck finally snapped. Ah, what a satisfying experience. And now that you are fading, I can concentrate on Miyuki-san."

"No, not Yuki-chan! She's too moe to die!"

"Oh well," responded Tsukasa, "I have an idea of how to end her life, but for now I must go. I hope your having a fun time "hanging" out. Goodbye Kona-chan. Say Hi to your mother to me" Beep!

With that, Konata's phone clicked off. Bleeding profusely from her multiple wounds, Konata's senses had begun to shut down. With her last few seconds, Konata mumbled through blood and flem, "At..least...I...leveled up!"

Returning to her home, Tsukasa climbed the stairs to her room. Once inside, her body began contorting itself as more and more of the evil Tuskasa took over control of Tsukasa's body. As this alter ego gained more ifluence, the real Tsukasa fades into the deepest depths of her own mind.


	3. The Dentist

**Chapter 3: The Dentist**

2 weeks later.

"Miyuki, dear please come here, " said Mrs. Takara. Miyuki walked into her mother's room with grace and elegance rivaling that of a goddess.

"Yes, mother, what is it?"

"I just wanted to remind you that you have a dentist appointment today after Kona-chan's funeral.

"Oh yes, i remember mother, although I may not like it; I remember," replied Miyuki.

Konata Izumi's funeral was at noon on the Saturday following her death. Amidst the large number of family members and friends, the loud cries of Konata's father were the loudest noise there.

"My poor little angel!" cried Mr. Izumi, "Now I've lost both Konata and Kanata. To make matters worse, they even died on the same day of the year!"

During the funeral ceremony, each attending member placed a different video game into the open casket, per request of Mr. Izumi. After prayers, sobs, hugs, and sympathetic well wishing, the ceremony was over and the attendees each went their separate ways. No one saw Mr. Izumi for quite a while after the funeral.

After taking a train back into the city from the funeral, Miyuki headed to her dentist's office. The office was in a secluded area of the city and was not open to the street. The Takara's had been using Dr. Uraha for years and there was a very good relationship between the two families.

Miyuki should have known something was wrong when she sat in the dentist's chair and restraints fitted to her arms, legs, and neck. She had never had to wear these devices before, but she thought maybe they had been added to ensure the safety of the patient during surgeries.

A few minutes after Miyuki took a seat, the dentist entered the room. He was a short, slender man, with a somewhat girlish frame. He wore a surgical mask and goggles that covered his eyes.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Ms. Takara, " the man said, "New let's see how you're pearly whites look today."

"Why hello doctor, " Miyuki replied. "It's been quite some time since I've seen you, but I hope you're doing well. Anyway, let us begin, shall we." With that the man began to examine Miyuki's teeth.

After about ten minutes into the appointment.

"Oh my, I've found a little cavity, time to get the drill," said the man. Reaching over to the table next to the chair, he picked up an oral drill and started it up. "Ok, say "Ahh"," he said as he began to drill into the cavity. A few minutes later the doctor leaned back from Miyuki's mouth.

"Okay, I think we're about done here."

"What a relief," sighed Miyuki. "But, why aren't these restraints releasing?"

"Oh, that," replied the dentist. "You see, I can't have you struggling around while while you scream." The man then proceeded to remove his face mask and head covering, revealing short purple hair and a girlish face. Realizing who it was in an instant, Miyuki gasped,

"Wha..What!? Tsukasa, what are you doing here? Why are you posing as Dr. Uraha?"

"Well Yuki-chan, I'm here to butcher a cow of course." replied Tsukasa. A look of confusion ran across Miyuki's face. "Oh you don't get it? Of course you don't. You see, I had grown tired of the continuous taunting from Kona-chan and my sister. So...I killed them" A look of sheer terror came across the pink haired maiden's face.

"Oh my god, what have you done!" exclaimed Miyuki.

"I have removed the nuisances in my life. However, I still have one loose end. With your death, the old Tsukasa will be completely erased, allowing me to take control of this body."

With that, Tsukasa began to start the drill again and moved it towards Miyuki's restrained mouth. Miyuki began whimpering as Tsukasa leaned forward and began to drill. "

"Oh, what's with the crying? You will still be alive for about another hour or so, enjoy it. You see, first we'll start by removing your movement." Tsukasa began to drill into the roof of Miyuki's mouth. Miyuki attempted to scream, but her pitiful sounds were muffled by the raging drill. The drill inched up through Miyuki's nasal cavity and into the brain. Piercing the brain, Miyuki instantly lost all feeling from her left side.

"Why won't you just kill me," sputtered Miyuki through a mouthful of blood and bodily fluids.

"Because killing is like sex, there's always a little foreplay." Tsukasa then proceeded to move the drill closer to Miyuki's face. Unable to move, Miyuki could only watch in terror as the drill came closer and closer to her right eye.

"And...in we go!" said Tsukasa as she pushed the drill's bit into Miyuki's eye and laughed as the girl screamed and struggled against her restraints. After successful mutilation of her captive's optical senses, Tsukasa said, "Alright Yuki-chan, I have a present for you. I'll let you choose how you want to die. Pain or Pleasure?"

"...Pleasure?" replied Miyuki, nearly unconscious from loss of blood.

"Hmm, good answer, but how about a bit of both?"

Starting the drill again, Tsukasa reached down to Miyuki's leg. Sliding her hand across Miyuki's smooth hips, she lifted her skirt, revealing some cute rabbit panties. She slipped her hand into the soft cotton and proceeded to pleasure her victim.

"No, not there!" choked Miyuki. Feelings unlike anything she had experienced before came over her. "It feels so good. It's as though my mind is melting away." These feeling lasted for what seemed like an eternity, until Tsukasa said.

"Alright, that's enough pleasure, now for the pain." She then thrust the drill into Miyuki's left breast while still continuing to pleasure the mutilated girl with her free hand. Caught up in the ecstasy of her first orgasm, Miyuki was unaware of the excruciating pain she was feeling as the drill burrowed its way into her chest.

As she reached the peak of her sexual pleasure, Miyuki cried out, "I'm...gonna...c..." At that moment, the drill pierced Miyuki's heart and killed her instantly.

"So that's what it feels like," thought Miyuki as her mind faded away into the darkness.

The next day

The headline of the newspaper read "Satanic Dentist Mutilates Young Patient."

"Perfect," said Tsukasa with an evil grin. "The Cow is dead."


End file.
